


it started with a whisper (and that was when i kissed her)

by mindelan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, back at it again with my favorite treasure hunting girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: Nadine Ross isnotjealous of Sam Drake.





	it started with a whisper (and that was when i kissed her)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "everybody talks" by neon trees

Nadine Ross is _not_ jealous of Sam Drake.

Why should she be? She knows she better than him in every respect. After all, unlike both of the Drake brothers, she can actually find treasure and hold onto it long enough to profit from it. She’s stronger, quicker, a much better shot -- the list goes on and on and on.

And so what if Sam can talk to Chloe with an ease she hasn’t discovered yet? So what if he makes her laugh more than she does or if the two of them chat as if they’ve been friends for years? Who cares if she doesn’t get to talk to Chloe as much anymore because Sam Drake is sticking his mouth in each and every one of their conversations?

She’s not jealous. She knows she’s better, so there’s nothing for her to be jealous about. Because it’s not jealousy, it’s something else. Wistfulness, maybe. Longing. She wishes that she could be that comfortable around Chloe one of these days, but it’s hard when she’s just so damn _gorgeous._

How is she supposed to talk to Chloe when she leaves Nadine feeling as if she’s run a marathon after a just second’s worth of eye contact?

So she doesn’t. Instead, she stands at the sidelines, letting Drake do all of the talking and letting Chloe run the show. She’s the one who saves their asses when trouble inevitably comes calling.

_(because, really, these two get into more trouble in one hour than most do in one lifetime.)_

Chloe notices that something’s different. Of course she does. This isn’t their first mission together, so they’ve both gotten to know each other pretty well. Shame they had to pick up Drake on this one, though.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Nadine quips, falling back to walk with her instead of Drake at the front, who’s currently puzzling over an upside down map.

Nadine snorts at the sight, then turns back to the other woman. “And you’re awfully talkative.”

“Ha. Funny.” Chloe pauses, holding an arm out to prevent her from continuing forward. Drake, the idiot, keeps moving, not even noticing that they’ve stopped. “What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up. We need to keep moving. Drake’s going to walk off a cliff without us looking out for him.”

Chloe shrugs, waving her hand nonchalantly. She’s seemingly unconcerned.  “Collateral damage. It’s fine. I want to know what’s going on.”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Nadine stresses, urgency lacing her tone. The last thing she wants to do is talk about this right now. She stretches up on her tiptoes to look over Chloe’s shoulder. Drake’s stopped, shooting them curious glances over the top of his stupid sunglasses.

Nadine scowls. Chloe notices. She glances backwards, then back at Nadine. Her lips part in an “o” of understanding. “ _Oh._ I see.”

“There’s nothing to see,” Nadine snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. “Let’s go, Frazer.”

“You’re jealous,” Chloe continues as if she hasn’t spoken. “Aren’t you, love?”

Nadine turns away, throwing up her hands. She says louder than intended, “Why the _hell_ would I be jealous of Sam Drake?”

“I heard that! There’s plenty of reasons to be, Ross!”

She flips him off, then turns back to Chloe and quiets her voice. “I’m _not_ jealous. Conversation over. Let’s get moving.”

Nadine starts to leave, but Chloe snags her arm and tugs her back. Nadine lets her. “There’s no need to be jealous, love,” Chloe soothes, pulling her closer.

“I’m not,” she says again, then adds more hesitantly, “I just wish. . .”

“You wish what?”

Nadine shrugs, a flush creeping up her neck. She turns away from Chloe. “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“I really doubt that,” Chloe replies wryly. “Nothing you say is stupid.”

Nadine shoots her a look, but Chloe's face doesn't change. The other woman is completely serious.

“Fine.” She takes a deep breath, sends Drake a furtive look to make sure he’s not listening in, then blurts out quickly, “I just wish you and I were closer. Like you two.”

“Ah,” Chloe says, nodding sagely. She takes a moment or two to consider what Nadine said, thinking long enough where Nadine starts to get anxious. But as soon as Nadine opens her mouth to take it back, to tell Chloe to forget it, the other woman pulls her in for a kiss.

It’s gentle and sweet and all too short. For a second, Nadine is too shocked to do anything except stand there, her arms fluttering hopelessly at her sides. When Chloe pulls away, there’s already excuses bubbling up on her lips. “I’m sorry, I thought you -- “

Nadine interrupts her by wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck and dragging her down for another kiss.

They stop to catch their breaths, both panting. Both Chloe and Nadine are grinning, and she thinks that she can even see a smile tugging at the corner of Drake’s mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Nadine admits.

“Me too,” Chloe agrees, then loops her arm through Nadine’s. “See? Nothing to be jealous of. I would _never_ kiss Sam like that.”

“I hope not!” Drake says, affronted. “Don’t get any ideas, Frazer. I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“And I’ve only got eyes for one woman,” Chloe shoots back, wrapping her arm around Nadine’s shoulders. “Don’t get too worried. Now let’s get a move on. We’ve got a chest to steal.”

Nadine Ross is not jealous of Sam Drake. After all, she thinks that in a couple of weeks, she might have a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'm going to write something longer for these two. until then, here's another drabble. hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
